


They were lucky

by Gefan21



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Death, Eating Disorders, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefan21/pseuds/Gefan21
Summary: Before they became guardians.
Kudos: 2





	They were lucky

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of mistakes in my writing. But I'm trying to do my best.
> 
> There is also a lot of russian and characters have their reasons to speak it. All the translations in the notes at the end.

Luna is already high. It's only an evening, but a very hard one for the village.

"Our only need is food right now, we have everything: electricity, warm and water. But food. We already suffer from starving. What will be next? A feast with our bodies on a table? This is horrible. They will kill me first." Xoya makes her calculations in her notebook. Everything should have worked out, but this exact winter somehow cuts their long lucky path in the first time and in the most terrible way.  
"The echo of The Collapse got to us only now. One simple thing and we are all insane." The whisper turns silent. Then a noise, something little and metal just fell.  
She looks at the door with light underneath it. "Пап?" She shouts, closing her notes, and walks to the door. "What are you doing?"

Zlatt cleans up the space for the entry to next floor. There is so much trash in this place. Lots of useless stuff.  
"Going to check our upper store. What if there is something that will help the village? No food there, but maybe spare bullets at least." 

"Maybe..." She is not hopeful. "Need help?"

"No, it's alright. You can go home, actually. You could use some sleep." Another thing falls from a shelf. He mutters something quietly.

"I could, yeah... All I do lately is wanting to go hunt all by myself just to get something for us." Zlatt looks at her. "I just can't sleep knowing that our situation only gets worse." 

"Listen. You're already trying your best. And to continue that you need a rest. Go. Drink water and stay warm while you can." They hug her by shoulders. "Don't forget to close the second door. I'll go to check the store for now."  
Zlatt opens the door to the next floor. "Люблю тебя!"

"И я тебя..." She walks out of the room. The hall is so quiet. And so is the entry until...

"Xoya?" A man in a very warm clothing appears out of sudden. "Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yuriy." She doesn't like him. No one does. But he's the one who puts food on a table or... used to. She respects him just a bit, only because of his important role. Plus - he's blessed with his Ghost. Lucky bastard.  
"What do you need at my Dad's place?" 

"Some development in clothes... Wanted to make him start to work. We're going South this week."

"I know. I ordered it." She is already tired of him. She heard enough and now she leaves. 

"Wait." He grabs her by arm and Xoya looks at it in silent rage and then at him. "Did you-" 

"Yuriy. Not again." 

"Please, give me a chance." He holds her harder. 

"Yuriy, we're in a middle of our end." She tries to get his hand off her. His palm gets warmer but in the worst possible way. It's fire. "YURIY!" She kicks him in a knee, he lets the hand off but forms it in a fist, the fire seems to fade.

"It's not our end. I can live. And so can you. We can escape from here and-" 

"What are you talking about!?" Xoya rubs her wrist in distress. "You should help us. You are the hope of our people. The only one we have left. You can't go!"

"Southern part has enough animals there. And I know places. We could live forever with everything we need. There. Together. Just us two."

"You're f- you told me there is no animals after the latest hunt. Your team said the same. What the fuck?" She stares out of fury at him, ready for a murder.

"We had a deal. Please-" She interrupts him instantly.

"We need food! Children are dying, people are dying! What is this deal?! Now you either go there, get us as much food as possible, or I will kill you right now and go there to find what we need."

"You can't."

Xoya is late for a response. Zlatt walks in, asking with annoyed voice:  
"Yuriy, what are you doing here?"

He turns to them with straight face. Like nothing happened. 

"I'm here for you, about our equipment."

"Not that. What are you doing here while talking to my daughter?" They clarify.

"This is none of your business. I'm here only for-" 

"Go fuck yourself. I know what you already tried to make to her. I don't want it to happen ever again." They walk up to him closer. "Xoya, leave."

"But-"

"Leave, please." She doesn't listen to them, and Yuriy gets their attention.

"Zlatt, I don't need trouble." 

They tilt their head. "No one needs, freak. I just want to talk to you." 

"Пап..." Xoya starts to worry and it shows. "Calm down."

"If you touch, look or just think of her, remember about the the consequences you already have." Now they stare, towering over him. "I'm going to-"  
Zlatt remembers Xoya is still here.

"I don't need any of your fucking threats. I can handle the situation." He doesn't even moves from a spot. 

"If you are so responsible and serious... You already know that I will do everything to you that you did towards her and it will be far more painful and worse." 

"And who is the freak here, Zlatt? You're a pervert. You are disgusting your-own-wife killer-"

They grab his neck so hard the human hand could already be broken five times.

"Ебанный. Паршивый. Скот." Zlatt can't believe they said it Infront of her. Now they don't care whether Xoya's here or not. They have to do something horrific and very bad to Yuriy. "Блядское. Отродье." 

He can't answer. They already broke his neck and soon the death will visit him. Zlatt just has to watch now.

Xoya wanted to kill him, but not the way her father did it.  
The relief and fright are in her eyes and this is everything she knows right now. She is now afraid of what Zlatt is capable of. 

"Your-own-wife killer..?" It is not her voice, it is a melody of violin.

Yuriy's body falls on the floor. Zlatt lowers their hand and looks at the guy. They are still cursing him. Then, They look at their daughter.

"You should not believe anything he says. You shouldn't be here, too." It doesn't answer the question. Xoya knows she won't get the truth now.

And she has no words, just facts. "You... Killed him."

"He'll come back." They walk up to her. Zlatt wants to comfort her, hug her, but their hands are covered in blood. Metaphorically, of course, but they can still see the filth.

"He said there are animals on South. He wanted me to go with him and leave the village. To liv-" She's about to vomit. This situation is the worst. She tries to talk through coughs. "I don't know... if this is a lie. I don't know anything."

The Ghost floats over the body. Looking right at the father and the daughter. Zlatt tries to touch it, but something doesn't let them. It remains silent til the end. And so Yuriy is back.  
And he still feels the hand on his neck.  
However, when he comes to his senses...

It happens too fast.

"You fucker!" 

They are too slow.

"NO!"

She is too slow.

They both are.

"Блять. БЛЯТЬ!" She cries. She shouts. She beats the floor with all her force. She is in pain and blinded. She doesn't hear anything. Doesn't feel anything. It's only solid, hard pain.

Face is covered in blood. She sees the bits of her skin on the floor, the walls, the ceiling and her dad. Zlatt's visor is shattered near the right eye and in red. Everything is in red. Her hands, too. She feels like she has no face. She can't breath with her nose. It's also very cold. But how does she feel cold without skin? She wants to collect all red she sees and put it back, put it on her. But it's not scattered sand or a spilled drink. It doesn't work! 

She notices Yuriy. He is in shock when he meets her eyes.  
Now she will kill him. She will kill him. Now she will find a way.  
"You!" It is a roar. Not even a word. She growls. She tries to get up from the floor but pain starts to kick back again. And she screams.

**Author's Note:**

> "Пап", "Папа" - Dad  
> "Люблю тебя" - Love you.  
> "И я тебя" - And I love you.  
> "Ебанный. Паршивый. Скот." - Fucking. Lousy. Livestock.  
> "Блядское. Отродье." - Fucking. Brat.  
> "Блять!" - Fuck!


End file.
